Brother of Counterfeit Dolls
by Ndong-Chan
Summary: "D.O.D banyak artis-artis yang juga menginginkan boneka ini, Salah satunya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya" "boneka pertama dengan kode A.S... kami memberinya nama Akashi Seijuurou" "err... itu... boleh tidak aku memelukmu..." AkaKuro Fanfiction RnR please? :D
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko no Basuke © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**WARNING!** Shounen-ai, OOC, fluff, typo(s)

Story © **Ndong-Chan**

Don't Like, Don't Read

Happy Reading Minna-san~

* * *

><p>Dream of doll<p>

Atau yang lebih dikenal dengan D.O.D

Sebuah perusahaan yang memproduksi sebuah boneka

Terdengar sepele memang, tapi perusahaan ini adalah sebuah perusahaan boneka yang paling terkenal di jepang

Ingin tahu kenapa ?

Karena boneka yang diciptakan bukan boneka seperti pada umumnya

Boneka ini lebih cenderung seperti robot

Mereka hidup dan berbaur dengan manusia

Banyak sekali yang menginginkan boneka ini

Bahkan banyak artis-artis yang juga menginginkan boneka ini

Salah satunya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya

Seorang aktor serba bisa yang berumur 16 tahun, yang sedang naik daun saat ini

Kuroko juga sangat menginginkan boneka ini

Hanya saja dia ingin fungsi yang berbeda

Dia ingin boneka yang dapat menjaganya layaknya seorang kakak

Karena dulu, Kuroko pernah memiliki seorang kakak yang meninggal saat dia masih kecil

"Kurokocchi, kau yakin mau beli ?" tanya Kise saat mereka tiba di depan pintu perusahaan D.O.D

"iya"

"mau langsung beli disini ? apa nggak mau lihat-lihat dulu aja ?"

"ya ini juga sambil lihat-lihat kok ^^ yuk ah"

Kuroko langsung saja menarik tangan Kise untuk masuk

"konnichiwa..."

"ah konnichiwa ^^ aku ingin beli boneka ^^" kata Kuroko ramah pada seorang pegawai disana

"Kuroko-san mau boneka yang seperti apa ?"

"boleh aku lihat-lihat dulu ?"

"tentu, mari saya antar ^^" kata pegawai itu

Kuroko melihat-lihat sambil terkagum-kagum, karena boneka itu benar-benar tampak seperti manusia

Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri

Sesekali menilik-nilik boneka yang dia lihat

Sampai dia melihat sebuah boneka yang berada di ujung lorong

Sedikit kusam dengan kalung berinisial A.S yang melingkar dilehernya

"a— aku ingin yang ini..." tunjuknya pada boneka itu

"eh ? tapi ini seri pertama... masih belum sempurna..."

"seri pertama ?"

"ini adalah boneka percobaan yang pertama kali aku buat, jadi masih belum sempurna..." seorang laki-laki tinggi menghampiri Kuroko, Kise dan pegawai itu

"ah, Midorima-san ^^"

Midorima Shintarou, seorang laki-laki yang menjadi pencetus ide boneka ini

"iya, itu boneka yang pertama kali kami buat, jadi kami nggak yakin gitu" datang seorang lagi yang selalu ceria

"Takao desu ^^"

"Midorimasu desu^^"

"kami yang mengelola perusahaan ini ^^"

"boku wa Kuroko desu ^^ jadi ini boneka pertama ya ?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh boneka yang menarik perhatiannya itu

"iya... jadi masih belum sempurna, kenapa tidak yang lain aja, kan banyak" tanya Takao

"uhm...~ tapi aku terlanjur suka yang ini ^^a"

"eh begitu ya, ya sudah kami akan persiapkan yang ini untukmu ^^ Kuroko-san bisa tunggu disana sambil mengurus biayanya ^^"

"eh tapi aku akan dapat service kan kalo semisal ada apa-apa dengan boneka ini ?"

"eh ?" Midorima dan Takao Saling berpandangan

"yah...~ tentu saja... kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa membawanya kemari ^^"

"baiklah ^^"

Setelah itu Kuroko pun pergi

Midorima dan Takao menyuruh pegawai itu untuk mengurus boneka yang akan dibeli Kuroko

Membungkus boneka itu dan memasukkannya dlam kotak

Tapi ternyata hal itu tak berjalan mulus

Karena boneka pertama, MidoTaka belum bisa menentukan berat boneka itu dengan tepat

Jadi karena terlalu berat, pegawai itu tak sengaja menjatuhkannya

Hingga leher boneka itu patah

"go— gomennasai!" pegawai itu beberapa kali menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf

"aduh...~ bagaimana ini...~ kita kan nggak punya cadangan boneka yang begitu lagi!" Midorima tampak panik

"Kuroko-san juga sudah membayar... a— aku tak ingin mengecewakan pelanggan"

MidoTaka tampak berfikir keras

Memikirkan bagaimana cara agar tidak mengecewakan pelanggannya

Memang sedikit gila, tapi mereka punya satu cara yang mungkin dapat berhasil

* * *

><p>"aku menolak"<p>

"ayolah Akashi...~ please...~" tampak Midorima sedang memohon pada seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan boneka yang yang akan dibeli oleh Kuroko

"pokoknya AKU MENOLAKNYA! KEPUTUSANKU INI ABSOLUT"

"Akashi… Cuma kamu yang mirip dengan boneka itu-nanodayo"

"bukan aku yang mirip ya, tapi kalian lah yang membuat boneka itu mirip denganku"

Akashi...

Seorang anak laki-laki yang menjadi sahabat dari kecil dua orang ini

Seseorang yang tubuh dan wajahnya dijadikan percobaan untuk membuat boneka pertama itu

"ayolah Akashi...~ untuk sementara saja kok, sampai kami membuat yang baru"

"TIDAK YA TIDAK"

"please Akashi...~ kita ini sahabat kan...~ bantu kami...~ kali ini saja...~"

"pokoknya tidak! Ini tak akan berhasil! Aku tak mau dituduh sebagai penipu dan dimasukkan kedalam penjara jika semua ini terbongkar!"

"kami janji akan menyelesaikan bonekanya secepat mungkin! Jadi kau tak perlu berlama-lama untuk berpura-pura jadi boneka!"

"tidak!"

Seperti apapun Midorima dan Takaoi memohon pada sahabat kecilnya yang bernama Akashi itu, tapi Akashi tetap pada keyakinannya

Akashi tak mau membantu, karena memang resikonya terlalu besar

"bagaimana ini Takao..." Midorima tampak lemas sekali, karena sudah tidak ada cara lain selain yang ini

"a— aku juga tidak tahu... kalau Akashi tidak mau, ya terpaksa kita harus bicara yang sesungguhnya pada Kuroko-san..."

Midorima dan Takao tampak murung sekali

Akashi yang melihat kedua sahabatnya itu murung, terjadi keraguan dalam dirinya akan keputusannya, tak tega dan merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membantu

" ya sudah... yang penting kita sudah usaha... yuk...~ kita pergi Takao...~" dengan lemas Midorima dan Takao hendak meninggalkan Akashi

"a—aargh..! ya sudah!" Akashi berteriak dan itu membuat Midorimahika berhenti

"aku akan membantu kalian!" Akashi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya kesal

"be— benarkah!?" kata Midorima dan Takao secara bersamaan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

"jadi kalian meragukanku? Baiklah tidak ja—"

"a— arigatou Akashi...~" langsung saja Takao memeluk erat Akashi

"kau memang sahabat kami yang paling baik...~ kau mau minta apa deh!? Ntar kami kasih!"

"eh ? minta apa saja ?"

"iya! Minta apa saja! Kami kasih!"

"kalau begitu… aku minta kalian mati secepatnya ?" tanya Akashi ragu-ragu

"tentu, itu bisa kami atur… tunggu… EHHH?!"

"hahaha bercanda kok"

"bercanda mu gak lucu!"

"lama ya..." Kuroko mengayun-ayunkan kakinya tak sabar menunggu boneka miliknya datang

"ma— maaf menunggu lama, tadi ada sedikit masalah..." kata Midorima sambil mendekati Kuroko dan Kise

"Takao, keluarkan dia ^^"

Setelah itu Takao keluar sambil menggandeng tangan seseorang

Takao mengandeng tangan boneka yang dibeli oleh Kuroko

"howah...~" Kuroko tampak terkagum melihat boneka itu sudah hidup, layaknya seorang manusia

"boneka pertama dengan kode A.S... kami memberinya nama Akashi Seijuurou, tapi kalau kau mau memberikan nama baru juga nggak apa kok ^^ karena boneka ini sudah jadi milikmu"

"su— sudah bisa dibawa pulang kan ?" Kuroko mendekat

"i— iya ^^; haha"

"a— arigatou...~ Sei-kun... ayo kita pulang..." kata Kuroko lembut sambil menggandeng tangan Akashi

Tampak Akashi yang kebingungan sambil menoleh ke arah Midorima dan Takao dan dibalas dengan kata 'goodluck' yang keluar dari mulut Midorima dan Takao, Akashi yang mendengar apa yang mereka katakan langsung menatap mereka dengan menakutkan sampai-sampai membuat MidoTaka merinding

* * *

><p>"oke deh Kise-kun, thanks ya xDD ayo Sei-kun" kata Kuroko lalu memasuki rumahnya<p>

Kise yang melihat itu Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala saja

Didalam rumah...~

"uhm...~ bagaimana ya mulainya =-=" Kuroko tampak bingung

_'berlagaklah seperti boneka Akashi...' _batinnya sekali lagi

"Akashi Seijuurou... kau adalah boneka yang kubeli, jadi kau harus mengikuti apa yang kukatakan ya"

"aku Kuroko Tetsuya yang akan menjadi mastermu, tapi aku tak ingin kau bersikap seperti pelayan, aku ingin kau bersikap layaknya seorang kakak untukku..." jelas Kuroko

"kakak... kau mengerti yang aku maksud kan..." Kuroko tampak tak yakin karena sedari tadi boneka itu diam saja

"kau benar-benar mengerti yang aku katakan kan..."

_'berlagaklah seperti boneka Akashi... jangan sampai dia curiga...'_

"Sei-kun..."

"yes master ^^" sebuah helaan lega keluar dari bibir Kuroko

"syukurlah... aku pikir karena seri pertama kau tidak bisa mengerti yang aku katakan ^^;" kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman pula oleh Akashi

"jadi kau mengerti kan yang kumaksud dengan menjadi kakakku ?"

"yes master ^^"

"iie iie... jangan panggil master begitu... panggil aku—"

"Tetsuya ?"

Mendengar nama itu keluar dari boneka miliknya

Kuroko pun langsung tak sanggup untuk menahan senyumnya

"iya... panggil aku Tetsuya ^^"

"nah... gimana kalau kita langsung pergi jalan-jalan saja xDD" tampak Kuroko sangat bersemangat

"jalan-jalan ? kemana ?"

"tentu saja membeli baju untukmu... aku tak akan membiarkanmu memakai baju ini terus kan Sei-kun...~ ikou!" langsung saja Kuroko menarik tangan Akashi menuju bagasi rumah dan kemudian pergi bersama naik mobil

* * *

><p>"Sei-kun...~ kenapa diam saja... ayo pilih baju yang kamu suka...~"<p>

_'apa ini tidak apa-apa...'_

"ayo Sei-kun...~ pilih saja yang kamu mau... aku akan membelikan semuanya ^^"

Akashi tampak merasa tak enak

Karena Kuroko membelikan baju untuk boneka yang dia beli

Dan Akashi bukanlah boneka itu

"a— aku tidak tahu... sebaiknya Tetsuya saja yang memilihkan... apapun yang Tetsuya pilihkan untukku, aku akan memakainya... ^^" sebisa mungkin Akashi memasang senyum yang bagus agar Kuroko tak curiga padanya

"eh ? begitu ya... baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang Sei-kun coba semua pakaian ini ya... aku ingin lihat mana yang cocok untukmu ^^" kata Kuroko sambil mendorong tubuh Akashi ke dalam kamar pas yang tak jauh dari mereka

"huah...~ capeknya...~" Kuroko meregangkan tubuhnya di ranjang miliknya

"tapi aku senang... sankyuu Sei-kun..." Kuroko tersenyum lembut pada Akashi

"ah iie... harusnya akulah yang berterima kasih... aku sudah dibelikan banyak baju seperti ini..." kata Akashi sambil menunjukkan tas belanjaan yang dia bawa

"hm...~" Kuroko tersenyum

"Tetsuya mau langsung tidur ?" tanya Akashi

"iya... ngantuk...~" Tetsuya sedikit merajuk

"kalau gitu sebaiknya ganti baju dulu, lalu cuci muka dan sikat gigi... baru boleh tidur ^^"

"eh ? Sei-kun... boneka kan, kok tau hal seperti itu juga ?" Kuroko sedikit heran

"eh ? a— ya... itu— itu sudah ada di program a haha... semua boneka tau... karena itu hal kecil ^^;;" Akashi sangat gugup kali ini dan itu membuat dia menjawab asal

"heeh...~ begitu ya ^^ oke deh, kalo Sei-kun yang bilang begitu... akan kuturuti ^^"

_'fiuh...~ hampir saja"'_

Sambil menunggu Kuroko, Akashi membereskan barang-barang dan ranjang Kuroko yang sedikit berantakan agar nyaman saat digunakan nanti

Tapi Akashi menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak

Sepertinya ada yang mengganjal dihatinya

_'nanti aku tidur dimana ?'_

"Sei-kun..."

"eh ? ya ? ada apa Tetsuya ?"

"kenapa bengong begitu ?" Kuroko tampak heran melihat Akashi

"hah ? a— tidak... hanya saja aku berfikir... aku... akan tidur dimana..."

"tidur ? tentu saja disini kan" kata Tetsuya sabil menunjuk ranjang miliknya

"di... sini... ?" tanya Akashi ragu-ragu

"iya disini... emangnya Sei-kun mau tidur dimana ?"

"di... sofa..."

"tidak boleh! Nanti kau bisa kedinginan"

"tapi aku kan bone—"

"pokoknya tidak boleh, Sei-kun akan tidur disini denganku... nah sekarang ganti bajunya ya ^^" Kuroko mendekati Akashi dan kemudian berusaha melepas baju Akashi

"eh ? eh ? Tetsuya mau ngapain!?" Akashi panik

"tentu saja membantumu ganti baju Sei-kun... kan tadi udah aku belikan piyama ^^"

"a— tidak perlu begitu Tetsuya, aku bisa sendiri"

"hm ? Sei-kun malu ya...~"

_'=-='_

"te— tentu saja... aku kan seri pertama dan belum sempurna, aku tak ingin masterku melihat tubuhku yang tak sempurna ini..."

DEG

Sejenak Kuroko diam sambil terus menatap Akashi

"a— apa aku salah bicara... ?"

"tidak kok... aku tau Sei-kun seri pertama, tapi Sei-kun tak perlu malu begitu... karena bagiku Sei-kun sudah sangat sempurna dimataku ^^ jadi... sekarang ganti bajunya ya..."

"ha— hai..."

Akashi melepas bajunya tanpa lepas dari pandangan Kuroko

Merasa tak nyaman ?

Tentu saja, siapa yang suka dilihat saat sedang ganti baju seperti ini

_'ya tuhan... aku belum pernah dilihat orang saat ganti baju seperti ini...'_

"nah... ini piyama nya ^^" Kuroko menyodorkan piyama yang mereka beli tadi dan kemudian segera dipakai oleh Akashi

"hm...~ ternyata memang cocok ^^"

"kalau begitu aku ke kamar mandi dulu..."

_'huft... mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal dan tidur seranjang dengan artis terkenal bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Kalau aku seorang gadis yang menjadi penggemarnya sih, aku tak ak__a__n keberatan d__a__n justru ak__an__ senang sekali... tapi aku kan cowok, dan lagi aku nggak seberapa ngefans sama dia, yah...~ Cuma sekedar tahu aja... apa aku harus merasa senang ?'_

"Sei-kun... ?"

"eh ? ya ?"

"sudah selesai cuci mukanya ?" Kuroko memasuki kamar mandi

"e— iya... sudah kok"

"kalau begitu ayo tidur... sudah malam..." Kuroko menarik pergelangan tangan Akashi dan menuntunnya ke atas ranjang

Akashi tidur tepat di sebelah Kuroko

5 menit...

10 menit...

15 menit...

Tetap saja Akashi tak bisa memejamkan matanya sedikitpun

Dia bingung...

"Sei-kun..."

"y— ya ?"

"Sei-kun belum tidur juga ?"

"Tetsuya juga kenapa belum tidur..."

"err...~ itu... boleh tidak aku memelukmu..."

"me— memelukku ?"

"ah tapi kalau Sei-kun nggak mau juga nggak apa kok" Kuroko terlihat canggung

_'memelukku ya ? apa dia sebegitunya menginginkan seorang kakak ?'_

"ya... boleh kok... aku ini kakakmu kan Tetsuya..."

"a— arigatou... Sei-kun..." Kuroko langsung saja memeluk Akashi

Membalas pelukan Kuroko, itulah yang Akashi lakukan sekarang

Berusaha membuat Kuroko nyaman sekaligus membuat dirinya aman dari rasa curiga

Akashi harus bertahan sampai boneka yang asli selesai dibuat

.

.

~T.B.C~

* * *

><p>OOC BANGET (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻<p>

Maaf ya, saya ini author yang selalu bikinnya OOC ga bisa mendalami character ;;u;;  
>Author juga ragu mau ngelanjut ini ff atau ga slap  
>Kalau ngelanjut kayaknya cepet :''D soalnya lagi liburan semester slap #curhat  
><strong>Terima Kasih<strong> sudah mau baca fic ini m(_ _)m  
>Author tau masih banyak kekurangan, karna author juga manusia yang tidak sempurna #eaaa :v<p>

Mind to Review? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko no Basuke © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**WARNING!** Shounen-ai, OOC, fluff, typo(s)

Story © **Ndong-Chan**

Don't Like, Don't Read

Happy Reading Minna-san~

* * *

><p>Cahaya dan angin menembus jendela kamar dan menyapa kuroko lembut<p>

Mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan menggeliat pelan dalam selimut, berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman

Merasa ada yang tak beres, kuroko membuka matanya untuk melihat keadaan

"hah!?" kuroko kaget dan terbangun

Mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap ruangan

Mencari sosok yang sangat ingin dia lihat pertama kali pagi ini

Tapi apa yang dia dapat, sosok itu tidak ada

Kuroko kebingungan dan sesegera mungkin dia turun dari ranjangnya dan keluar kamar sambil terus memanggil nama sosok itu

"Sei-kun!? Sei-kun!? Kamu dimana!?" katanya sambil menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru

"Sei-kun!? Sei-kun!?"

"a— ada apa Tetsuya ?" Mendengar namanya dipanggil Akashi kaget dan bertanya heran

"hilang Sei-kun! Hilang!" kata Tetsuya sambil memegang lengan Akashi panik

"apanya yang hilang ?"

"hilang! Sei-kun hilang!"

"Sei… kun…?"

"iya Sei-kun! Sei-kun hilang!"

"aku ? hilang ?" tanya Akashi sambil menunjuk mukanya

"iya! Sei— eh ? Sei-kun disini ?"

"dari tadi juga aku disini sampai kau berteriak seperti orang gila Tetsuya"

SRUUKK

"a— ada apa sih ? kenapa sekarang justru memelukku ?" Akashi semakin heran dengan tingkah kuroko, tapi kuroko justru mengeratkan pelukannya

"ada apa Tetsuya ?" tanya Akashi lembut sambil mengusap puncak kepala kuroko

"aku pikir Sei-kun akan meninggalkanku..."

"tidak ada alasan untukku meninggalkanmu Tetsuya... aku kan sudah jadi milikmu ^^ kamu ini ada-ada saja hihi"

"beneran ya ?"

"tentu saja ^^"

"kalau begitu, kenapa Sei-kun tidak ada dikamar pagi ini ?"

"jadi aku harus berada dikamar sampai kau bangun ? aku kan harus memasak"

"memasak ? Sei-kun bisa masak ?"

"tentu saja... karena aku bersamamu, mulai hari ini aku akan memasak untukmu ^^ pagi-pagi sekali tadi aku juga sudah belanja untuk persediaan makan kita ^^"

"hooh...~" kuroko hanya melongo melihat Akashi

"haha kenapa melongo begitu ?"

"eh ? a— itu... Sei-kun beli belanjaannya pake uang apa ?"

"ohh... itu pake uang yang diberi oleh Midorima-san dan Takao-san ^^ saat pertama kali Tetsuya membeliku ^^"

"heeh...~ begitu ya..."

"ya sudah, sekarang Tetsuya duduk dulu ya... sarapannya sebentar lagi jadi ^^"

* * *

><p>Semenjak Akashi ada, kuroko merasa hidupnya sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya<p>

Dimana biasanya saat dia pulang kerja dia hanya bisa tidur, sekarang saat dia pulang akan ada yang menyambutnya dan memasakkan untuknya

Seperti saat ini…

"tadaima…~"

"okaeri Tetsuya ^^ bagaimana photoshot nya hari ini ? apa berjalan lancar ?" sambut Akashi sambil membawakan barang-barang bawaan kuroko kedalam rumah

"yah…~ begitulah…~ capeknya…~"

"kalau begitu aku akan siapkan air panas untuk mu mandi ya ^^ kalau lelah memang paling enak mandi air panas" kata Akashi sambil meninggalkan kuroko diruang tengah

Sambil tetap menunggu, kuroko merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa

Sedikit terkantuk dan kemudian tertidur

"hm...~ enaknya masak apa ya ?" Akashi tampak berfikir sambil menyiapkan air panas untuk kuroko mandi

"ahh...~ sup saja deh ^^"

Sambil menunggu airnya panas, Akashi menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan dia masak untuk makan malam dengan kuroko

Tanpa terasa, Akashi sudah hampir satu bulan disini dan mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupannya ini

Dan benar saja... kuroko sangat manja sekali sehingga Akashi merasa benar-benar memiliki seorang adik yang perlu dijaga

"sepertinya sudah panas" Akashi pergi mengecek ke dalam kamar mandi

"hm...~ ^^ Tetsuya... airnya sudah pa— eh ?" kata-kata daki terputus karena melihat kuroko yang sudah tertidur diatas sofa

"Tetsuya... Tetsuya..." Akashi mengguncang-guncang tubuh kuroko agar bangun

"ung...~ Sei-kun...~"

"iya ini aku... aku bangun, air panasnya sudah siap... mandi dulu trus baru makan, setelah makan mau tidur silahkan ^^ ayo bangun"

"ung...~" Akashi membantu kuroko untuk bangaun dan menuntunnya ke kamar mandi

Sesampainya dikamar mandi Akashi hendak meninggalkan kuroko, tapi ditahan

"ada apa ?" Akashi menoleh pada kuroko

"mandi bareng"

"hah ?!"

"ayo mandi bersamaku Sei-kun...~"

"hh...~ iya-iya, aku juga ikut mandi ^^ kau ini manja sekali" kata Akashi sambil mengacak-acak rambut kuroko pelan

Saat ini pun, jika Akashi diminta mandi bersama seperti ini juga Akashi sudah tak keberatan

Dan sudah terbiasa dengan kelakukan-kelakuan dan sifat-sifat kuroko yang manja

Tapi Akashi tetap saja heran, seorang kuroko Tetsuya

Yang dikenal sebagai seorang artis muda serba bisa, tampan dan cool, ternyata sangat manja seperti ini

"hihi..." tanpa sadar Akashi tertawa saat mereka sedang makan malam

"hm ? doushita ? Sei-kun ?"

"eh ? a— iie ^^ hanya saja... aku senang melihatmu makan dengan lahapnya ^^"

"hehe tentu saja, aku tak pernah menyia-nyiakan makanan"

"bagus deh kalau begitu ^^ oh ya Tetsuya..."

"hm ?"

"itu, aku mau tanya... apa boleh kalau aku... a— aku..." Akashi ragu-ragu untuk bertanya. Melihat ekspresi Akashi yang kebingungan, kuroko mulai merasa takut

"tidak boleh!"

"eh ?"

"pokoknya tidak boleh!"

"Te—"

"Sei-kun tak boleh meninggalkanku!"

'GRUBRAK!' suara hati Akashi

"Tetsuya...~ bukan itu maksudku...~ ^^a" kata Akashi sambil menepuk jidatnya pelan "makanya, kalau orang bicara itu didengarkan dulu =-=;;" lanjutnya

"maksudku, aku ingin tanya... apa aku boleh kerja sambilan ?"

"eh ? kerja sambilan ?"

"iya, aku sengaja memilih kerja sambilan agar aku tak terlalu sibuk... jadi masih bisa melayanimu seperti ini ^^"

"tapi Sei-kun tak perlu kerja, kan bisa pakai uangku kalau mau membeli sesuatu"

"okeh, sudah kuduga kau akan bicara seperti itu... mungkin aku memang milikmu, dan kau berkewajiban untuk membiayai aku... tapi Tetsuya, aku juga ingin membeli sesuatu dengan uangku sendiri... aku tak mau terus-terusan bergantung padamu..."

"tapi—"

"lagi pula...aku kan juga ingin membelikan sesuatu untukmu dan tentu saja dengan uangku kan...~" kata Akashi sambil tersenyum. Hal itu membuat wajah kuroko meregang

"membelikan sesuatu... untuk... ku ?" tanya kuroko ragu-ragu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"tentu saja, apa lagi sebentar lagi kan ulang tahunmu ^^;; ya kan...~" mendengar hal itu, kuroko menundukkan kepalanya

"eh ? ada apa ? kenapa menunduk begitu ? ka— kalau Tetsuya tak mengijinkan juga nggak apa kok ^^;;" Akashi mulai salah tingkah

"hu—"

"eh ?"

"huweee...~~~ TT^TT"

"eehhhh..!? ke— kenapa menangis !?" dengan buru-buru Akashi langsung menyambar tisu dan menghapus air mata kuroko

"Tetsuya kenapa ?" terdengar nada menyesal dari Akashi

"hiks... nggak papa kok Sei-kun... Cuma terharu aja TT^TT"

"he ? terharu kenapa ?"

"habisnya...~ aku tak pernah berfikir kalau Sei-kun akan berencana membelikan sesuatu untukku...~"

"hei...~ sekali-sekali kan aku juga ingin mentraktirmu makan ^^" kata Akashi sambil mengusap kepala kuroko

"urgh...~ baiklah, tak apa... Sei-kun boleh kerja sambilan, tapi satu pesanku..."

"apa itu ?"

"jangan sampai kecapekan..."

"hei, bukannya kata-kata itu lebih cocok untukmu yang seorang artis"

"haha benar juga ya xDD eh ya... emangnya Sei-kun mau kerja dimana ?"

"toko kue ^^"

"ehh...~ toko kue ?" "iya ^^"

"jadi pelayannya atau..."

"tergantung yang punya ingin menempatkanku dimana"

"hm...~" kuroko mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti

"ya sudah, sekarang dihabiskan dulu makanannya, besok kau ada pemotretan pagi-pagi sekali kan"

"iya ^^"

* * *

><p>KLING...~<p>

Terdengar suara lonceng saat Akashi membuka sebuah pinto toko kue

"irasaima— Akashi!" seorang pelayan tampak terkejut melihat Akashi datang

"yo! (^^)"

"kemana saja kau, tak pernah kelihatan ? kata Murasaki-san kau sudah berhenti, apa itu benar ?"

"iya... dan sekarang aku mau ngelamar kerja lagi... apa masih ada lowongan untukku ?"

"tentu, posisi mu tak pernah tergantikan oleh orang lain ^^" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja datang dari arah dapur

"Atsushi…."

"kemana saja kau ini... aku kerepotan nih melayani semua pesanan sendirian "

"haha... gomen-gomen ^^; beneran nih masih ada untukku ?"

"iya ^^ bahkan kau sudah boleh bekerja mulai hari ini, seragammu juga masih kusimpan di lokerku"

"tuh kan...~ Akashi memang anak kesayangan Murasaki-san...~"

"jangan cemburu begitu Muro-chin" Murasakibara menepuk kepala Himuro pelan

"haha xDD"

"ya sudah Aka-chin segera ganti baju sana, dan Muro-chin kembali layani pembeli"

"hai...~" jawab Akashi dan Himuro serempak

"Kuroko... ayo kita makan dulu" tampak beberapa teman artis mengajak kuroko untuk makan bersama

"tidak, aku makan dirumah saja"

"ohh...~ begitu ya, oke deh lain kali saja ^^"

"pasti ^^" kemudian kuroko meninggalkan tempat

"nee... akhir-akhir ini Kuroko selalu saja makan dirumahnya ya ?"

"yah...~ mungkin karena boneka barunya itu" "boneka ?"

"kau tidak tahu ? satu bulan yang lalu aku mengantarkannya membeli boneka yang lagi trend sekarang ini loh...~"

"ohh...~ boneka robot itu ?"

"yah, begitulah"

"pantas... ternyata sekarang ada yang melayani dirumah hihi"

* * *

><p>Dirumah...~<p>

"Tetsuya kemana ya ? kenapa jam segini belum juga pulang" Akashi melihat ke arah jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 malam

"nggak biasanya jam segini belum pulang, apa dia makan diluar ya ?" kali ini Akashi melihat kearah makanan yang baru saja dia masak dengan wajah sedikit sedih

CKLEK

"tadaima...~"

"ah! okaeri Tetsuya ^^" seperti biasa Akashi menghampiri dan membawakan barang bawaan kuroko "kau terlihat lelah sekali hari ini" lanjutnya

"iya, kan dari pagi"

"ya sudah, Tetsuya sudah makan ?" kuroko menggeleng

"okay...~ kebetulan sekali aku baru selesai masak, kita makan dulu ya... setelah itu baru mandi ^^"

Setelah itu, Akashi dan kuroko pergi makan

Dan sesudahnya mereka mandi dengan air hangat seperti biasanya

"Sei-kun...~ aku ngantuk...~ ayo tidur...~"

"ehh ? ta—" kata-kata Akashi terputus saat melihat kuroko yang terlihat sangat lelah dan mengantuk

"baiklah... Tetsuya sudah cuci muka dan gosok gigi ?"

"uhn" kuroko mengangguk

"kalau gitu ke kamar dulu saja, nanti aku menyusul ya" kata Akashi sambil mengusap-usap kepala kuroko. Setelah itu kuroko langsung saja pergi ke kamarnya

"hh...~ padahal hari ini aku ingin menyerahkan ini sebagai perayaan aku yang mulai kerja lagi" Akashi menghela nafas pelan sambil melihat kearah strawberry cake yang berada di dalam lemari es yang dibukanya dengan senyum maklum dibibirnya

"maa! Shikatanai na...~ ^^" Akashi menutup pintu lemari es dan kemudian menyusul kuroko dikamar

"lama...~" sahut kuroko saat Akashi memasuki kamar

"haha gomen-gomen ^^ yuk tidur ^^" Akashi menaiki ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya

"Sei-kun..."

"hm ?"

"peluk"

"hah ?"

"peluk...~"

"hh...~ hai' hai' ^^;;" akhirnya malam itu Akashi tidur dengan memeluk kuroko

* * *

><p>"hm ?" kuroko terdiam cukup lama didepan lemari es "Sei-kun..." panggilnya<p>

"ya ?" jawab Akashi sambil tetap meneruskan aktivitasnya

"ini apa ?" kuroko menunjuk sesuatu yang ada di dalam lemari es

"apa ?" Akashi menghentikan aktivitasnya

"ini..."

"hm ?" karena Akashi tak mengerti yang dimaksud dengan kuroko, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menengoknya "ahh...~ itu Vanilla cake yang kubuat kemarin ^^ maunya sih kuberikan padamu kemarin sebagai perayaan aku yang diterima kerja, tapi karena kau terlihat lelah sekali... yah...~ kutun— ahh! Dame!" dengan segera Akashi menghentikan tangan kuroko yang seperti hendak mengambil sesuatu

"bukannya hari ini kau mau membersihkan kamar! bersihkan dulu, nanti baru makan..."

"hai...~" dengan malas. Kuroko menuruti apa yang dikatakan Akashi, dan Akashi hanya bisa tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kuroko

"hihi ^^"

Setelah selesai membersihkan kamar dan seluruh isi apartement

Kuroko dan Akashi memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu

Karena mereka merasa tubuhnya lengket semua terkena keringat

"huah...~ segarnya...~" kuroko meregangkan tubuhnya di atas sofa setelah mandi

"hihi... pesanan datang...~ ^^" Akashi menghampiri kuroko sambil membawa Vanilla cake

"hoah...~" langsung saja kuroko meraih kue itu dan kemudian memakannya "hm ? umaii...~ xDD" lanjutnya

"dihabiskan ya, aku membuatkan itu khusus untukmu ^^"

"eh ? Sei-kun nggak makan ?"

"uhm...~" Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya "aku lebih suka coklat flavor ^^"

"heeh...~ hihi"

"eh ? kenapa tertawa ?"

"satu hal lagi yang aku tahu tentang Sei-kun ^/^" kata kuroko, hal itu membuat Akashi tersenyum

"yosh!" Akashi mengacak-acak rambut kuroko "sekarang aku harus pergi!"

"ehh!? Kemana!?" kuroko langsung saja terlihat panik

"kerja sambilan Tetsuya...~ ^^ tenanglah, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu ^^" Akashi mengacak-acak rambut kuroko

"ikut!" kata kuroko saat Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya hendak ke kamar untuk ganti baju

"hah ?"

"aku ikut ya!"

"Tetsuya... kau ini artis, tidak boleh datang ke tempat seperti itu... bisa heboh nantinya"

"ta— tapi..." kuroko memegangi ujung lengan Akashi

"hei...~ kemana kuroko Tetsuya yang cool dan keren itu... kenapa jadi kekanak-kanakan seperti ini, hm ?" kuroko menundukkan kepalanya

"hh...~ ya sudah... kau boleh ikut, tapi jangan bikin keributan disana ya ^^" seketika itu wajah kuroko langsung berubah ceria

"konnichiwa...~"

"oh! Kau sudah da— eh ? siapa yang bersamamu itu Aka-chin ?" Murasakibara tampak penasaran

"uhm...~ nanti aku ceritakan Atsushi ^^;;"

"begitu... jadi tolong bersikaplah seperti itu ya..." Akashi baru saja selesai menceritakan semuanya pada bos, dan teman-teman kerjanya

"uhm...~ sulit juga ya..."

"oke lah ^^d"

"be— beneran nih!?" Akashi tampak terkejut

"iya...~ tenang saja ^^" Murasakibara menepuk pundak Akashi pelan

Hari itu berjalan lancar sesuai dengan yang diinginkan Akashi

Kuroko juga hanya duduk di bangku pelanggan, sambil memakan dan meminum orderannya sambil sesekali melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum pada Akashi yang sedang bekerja

"anak yang baik... dia benar-benar menuruti apa yang kau katakan Akashi" kata Himuro saat dia berada di dapur

"hm... begitulah, aku sendiri juga tak mengerti"

"Aka-chin...~"

"ya ? Atsushi ada apa ?"

"kau temani dia ya... semua pesanan sudah dibuat, jadi kau temani dia... kasihan tuh..."

"tapi kan belum packing Atsushi"

"biar Muro-chin saja yang mengerjakan ^^"

"err... baiklah..."

Dengan begitu, Akashi menghampiri meja kuroko

"sudah selesai kerjanya ?" tanya kuroko sambil menyeruput minumannya

"semua pesanan sudah selesai dibuat, jadi aku disuruh menemanimu..."

"Sei-kun mau pesan apa ? aku belikan ^^"

"tidak perlu... setiap hari juga aku mencicipi makanan disini ^^"

"ah benar juga"

"hihi ^^ bagaimana makanan disini ?"

"uhm! Enak xDDd"

"syukurlah ^^"

"suasananya juga menyenangkan hoho... eh ya, Sei-kun hebat ya... bisa langsung dapet kerja begini ^^"

"err...~ ya... itu karena kebetulan saja disini sedang membutuhkan ^^;;"

"owh...~ apa orang-orangnya baik ?"

"ya... begitulah ^^"

"Sei-kun, Murasaki-san memanggilmu... katanya ada pesanan baru ^^" salah seorang pelayan menghampiri Akashi

"ohh oke ^^ aku tinggal dulu ya Tetsuya"

RRRTTTTT RRRRTTTT

Sementara Akashi kembali ke dapur, ponsel kuroko berbunyi

"hm ? nomor siapa ini ?"

"moshi-moshi"

_'moshi-moshi...~ kuroko-kun ?'_

"hai, kuroko desu... dare ?"

_'Midorima! ^^'_

"oh! Midorima-san! Genki ka ? xDD"

_'genki...~ dou... ? apa ada masalah dengan bonekanya ?'_

"tidak... semua baik-baik saja" kata kuroko sambil melihat Akashi yang sedang memasakan di dapur yang hanya dihalangi oleh sebuah kaca dengan tempat pelayanan pelanggan

_'souka... yokatta...'_

"kau tahu Midorima-san..."

_'hm ? apa ?'_

"aku..." katanya dan tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata Akashi yang sedang memasak

"mulai menyukainya..." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

~T.B.C~

YOSHHH~~! CHAPTER 2 SELASAI XDD

Gimana ooc banget kan? :""""

Anoo… makasih buat **AitaSakurai, Cloverren, KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya** sama **Myadorabletetsuya** sudah mau Review :')

Ku balas Review kalian di sini yah :"D

**AitaSakurai :** Dreams of Doll :3 coba deh searching di google D.O.D itu apa :3a makasih ya xD

**Cloverren :** maafkan saya m(_ _)m saya sadar kalau Akashi OOC banget disini m(_ _)m

**KakaknyaKurokoTetsuya :** Ganbarimasu~

**Myadorabletetsuya :** iya xD Makasih dukungannya xD

mind to review? :'3

kritika & saran yang pedas saya terima dengan penuh hati :'3


End file.
